She's a harlot
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: Having traveled with the InuGang for awhile now Harry's noticed something (or things) that apparently hasn't occurred to anyone else. It's only right that he brings it up right? Inuyasha's a pretty good bloke afterall...


_I need more Inuyasha crossovers in my life! The one's I've read so far aren't enough. I must have more! Hence this lil ditty here. Warning~ slight__Kagome bashing._

_/_

**Harry believes Kagome is a whore oneshot**

Watching the spectacle of Koga fighting Inuyasha, more like squabbling and throwing a few low-jabs, in order to reach Kagome with his affections Harry stood there thinking. Glancing at the others of the group Harry noted their blasé attitude towards what was happening and accurately came to the conclusion that this was a pretty common happenstance. Listening with half an ear as Koga, now tenderly embracing Kagome with promises of love and a future together once he destroys their enemy thanks to Kagome forcing Inuyasha to involuntarily get out of the way, and thinks back to a time not too long ago of when he initially met the group after popping out from the other side of a portal. There had been another temporary member of this group he joined who had privately confessed to him that he had 1st met the group when he had believed he was blessed to see a goddess(Kagome) in all her natural glory only to then beg Harry to secrecy over the confession. Then there was Miroku major perv that he was who only sparingly touched Kagome inappropriately because Inuyasha threatens him...along with the demons that kept targeting Kagome to kidnap to either eat her or rape her or both until they're killed by the rescue party _coughInuyashacough_.

A few subtle prodding questions to Kagome herself and he had learned that she did in fact own more clothes than her school uniform that he was constantly being flashed by and that she had the ability to bring any item she chose from an actual bicycle to anything in her huge backpack to the literal clothes on her back and it **_never_** occurred to her to wear pants because…? Anyway back on track he also learned that the temporary member was apparently the ancestor of a classmate/old flame of hers that's constantly trying to visit her since her cover story for her absent-ness in the future is being sick. Now hearing Kagome give vague platitudes but nothing that sounds even remotely close to a rejection or even a request to give her some personal space to Koga, Harry shuffles silently over to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala in order to quietly ask them if there's a thing going on between Kagome and this new guy.

"Honestly? We're not sure. She says there's nothing between them and she obviously has her sight on Inuyasha but she's never discouraging Koga, in fact sometimes she seems to encourage his affections which is strange since when they first met he kidnapped her after slaughtering a village", Miroku whispered taking on a thinking pose the further he explained.

Eyes widened in disbelief Harry murmured in confusion, "He's a demon that kidnapped her who Inuyasha DIDN'T kill?! How is that even _possible_? Let alone this love triangle looking thing happening now?" The four members glanced at him before looking back at the trio to see Inuyasha, who had just managed to get to his feet again, snipe at the wolf demon and human girl before Sango decided it was her turn to speak by meeting his eyes and quietly informing him, "It's because Kagome kept refusing to let Inuyasha kill him and even vouched for Koga's character. Though she refused to actually explain why and how he deserved to live when Inuyasha asked. Was actually really upset that he'd asked for some reason".

Humming his acknowledgment to Sango's words Harry couldn't help but think Kagome's actions were suspicious, their eyes returned to the trio upon hearing Kagome yell out the sit command again followed by a short lecture and proceed to exchange goodbyes with Koga. Harry eyed Kagome and thought about her features that he'd noticed in the time he'd traveled with this group thinking once again about what could so damn alluring about Kagome. She had long looking legs in that skirt sure, long hair, clean appearance(since she's obsessed with bathing), a petite figure and was overall cute. But she wasn't any more cute than some of the village girls he'd seen that they'd come across. Objectively Sango was better looking with longer hair, longer more shapely legs, a fit curvy figure, and pleasant voice.

No offense to Kagome but her voice was near irritating levels of high pitched most times. Non-objectively Sango had a killer muscular and flexible body and dammit if he didn't think it'd be hot to have those strong thighs around his head...ahem. Point is...Kagome isn't superbly beautiful especially not when traveling in a group of good looking people. Miroku is clearly handsome by anyone's standards, Shippo is adorable, Sango he's already covered and Inuyasha himself was actually gorgeous in an exotic way. Hell, the demon cat was far more adorable than Kagome was! Though that's probably not being fair...cats tend to triumph over anybody in the looks department. Anybody who thinks otherwise...Hermione would physically fight them over it sooooooooo...

Noticing that the others were approaching Kagome and the still face planted Inuyasha now that Koga was definitely gone he slowly made his way over giving his full attention to the things he heard which summed up into being Shippo insulting Inuyasha's intelligence, Miroku making soothing tones and gestures while suggesting they move on interspersed with subtle mocking, and Sango giving Kagome an exasperated look that she didn't notice while having a peculiar look on her face after glancing at Inuyasha. Not long after the other's joined, Kagome turned her head around in search of something only to stop when their eyes met and giving him a rather fetching smile before continuing on the path they were traveling before the interruption known as Koga happened. A silent signal that she was ready to move on with the journey. The others minus Inuyasha and himself followed her, Shippo chattering away with Miroku keeping pace with the female time traveler and Sango, Harry noticed, moving at a slow pace at the far back of the group with Kilala in her arms. Eyeing the others a moment longer as he moved to stand by Inuyasha, he looked down to see Inuyasha lifting his head up and scowling ignoring his presence.

Deciding this was as good a time as any Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Why do you bother?"

"What?" Inuyasha barked out though Harry could hear his confusion.

"Not that I don't commend your efforts to protect her, but why do you bother?", Harry repeated patiently.

"What do you mean? Stupid wench would've been dead or worse if I didn't constantly save her ass", Inuyasha now able to lift up his upper torso huffed in aggravation.

"I understand that just like I know you all are comrades but that's not what I meant. To clarify: Why do you bother chasing after her romantically? She's obviously a harlot", was Harry's calm reply sounding nearly curious.

Blinking in shock Inuyasha soon became a spluttering mess, "S-s-she's not! I don't- she h-hasn't-".

Using his fingers to count off his points he declared, "From what I've observed and have been told by all of you these past weeks, she's rather casual when it comes to sexual encounters, she doesn't care who looks at her or what others can see of her in the 'scandalous' clothing she decides to wear here, she prefers to wear the 'scandalous' clothing from her time here instead of any of the more sensible clothes she has there or can get here, she never actually rejects any attractive man who attempts to woo or seduce her unless you count her denying to be in a committed romantic relationship with you as a rejection, (by this time Inuyasha was up on his feet and staring at Harry), her keeping you from blocking other men from getting to her is not abnormal, and she apparently has at least one young man from her own time also interested in being with her whom she likes at least a little", he finished off quickly before lowering his hands seeing that Inuyasha had composed himself and wanting to finish before being interrupted by whatever the half dog demon had to say in response.

Thankfully keeping his voice down Inuyasha nearly yelled a stuttered,"B-but she can't be! What you say is kinda true in hindsight but I-I know she's a virgin. I smell it, there's no way that she can actually be-" Harry cut him off quickly with a gesture that they should start to walk to catch up with the others as well as briefly raising his voice over Inuyasha's before leveling it to a softer tone, "I'm sorry to tell you this but in the future times that Kagome and I come from it's actually pretty common for people to have intimate and sexual encounters without…(Harry blushed) ahem...penetration. Or at least without the...y'know(Harry blushed harder as he gestured to his own privates) genitals being penetrated by another set of genitals".

Inuyasha gapped at him with his face slowly getting redder, averting his eyes he quickly growled out, "Is it really a common thing in that era? Everyone being so.._debauched_?"

Being silent for a moment Harry weighed his words knowing that their conversation was coming to an end soon with Sango almost in earshot. "Not _everyone_ mind you but most. She exhibits a lot of the same behaviors and patterns I've picked up on from the loose women in my-ah-era but I could be wrong and just reading too much into it", Harry softly replied then added as an after thought, "I just hope you're not desperate enough to seek such a woman's companionship, especially when she treats you so poorly".

Inuyasha scoffed, "Poorly? Name how."

"1. She literally has you branded as her slave with a collar that gives her real control over you. 2. She abuses that power casually and often to avoid listening to you and even for a laugh. 3. You are the strongest, most capable of your group besides Sango and clearly their leader but she undermines your authority often and encourages the others to at least verbally turn against you when upset. 4. She feels no guilt causing you physical pain. 5. She allows a child to undermine your authority and be disrespectful towards you with no consequences. 6. Then further disrespects you herself when you attempt to discipline the lil demon for his actions. And 7. She's always giving you mixed signals regarding her affection and trust for you but wants you be..._faithful_? Even though she claims you are not romantically involved. But that's only what I've observed so far", Harry listed quickly after a quick glance at Sango up ahead, censoring himself out of awareness that she might hear him.

Inuyasha's scowl returned deeper than before as he listened silently, a pensive expression on his face. Meeting Harry's eyes with a grumpy expression, he maintained that silent eye contact. When Harry calmly held his gaze for a full minute, Inuyasha gave a nod of acknowledgement leading Harry to think Inuyasha was seriously considering his words before he stomped off at a quicker pace. He ended up walking just a bit ahead of Sango whom had changed her walking speed to regular when Inuyasha had drew near.

Sighing inaudibly, Harry wondered if it was alright that he'd said something to Inuyasha about his concerns but...since trying to talk to Kagome over a week ago about some of his observations hadn't done any good...or anything at all rather... it only made sense to try talking to the other affected member. Who knows? Maybe they'll get their shit together and their 'relationship' will become less toxic or they'll both find someone more suited to their needs. He'll just hope for the best for them. Inuyasha in particular. Poor guy reminded him of himself but way worse off. Isolated and hated by everyone as he was for hundreds of years just for existing.


End file.
